


Guillotine

by dubudarling



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubudarling/pseuds/dubudarling
Summary: There was no other choice. Not for him. (SHINee Mafia au)





	Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> Minho’s backstory from my SHINee mafia au on twitter. I recommend reading it first before this if you want more context. https://twitter.com/dubudarling/status/979900489570463744

This is wrong.

 

Minho didn’t think he was capable of acting this way, but as each of his footfalls resounded on the expansive estate’s polished floors his resolve grew and strengthened into an overwhelming feeling across his chest. 

 

This is wrong, but his anger is simmering in his blood and he’s barely holding it in. 

_They’re all the same,_ he thinks, as he follows the suit-clad man walking in front of him. He’s supposed to hate them all but he knows they’re his only chance of getting back at those animals.

 

Those animals that took what little family he had left. Over dirty money his father had borrowed more than a decade ago, right when Minho was accepted into med school, and which his father had apparently failed to pay in full.

 

He didn’t know anything. He didn’t know about the debt, or that his father had been in contact with those kinds of people. 

 

_For him._

 

“Are you alright?”

 

As if on cue, the man walking in front of him had stopped and turned to look at him and down at his shaking hands.

 

He didn’t even realize he was shaking.  _Count to ten, Choi Minho. Breathe._

 

“I am,” he swallows.

 

The man raises an eyebrow. “It’s not everyday we get visitors like you, Doctor Choi. I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

 

They walk through the hallways and pass by more men in dark suits who bow to them - or rather, to the man escorting him.

 

His chaperone stops in front of a room at the end of a quiet corridor. Just as they’re about to knock, the door swings open and a tall man with sharp eyes steps out.

 

“Jonghyun, Taemin is snooping around in your gun closet again.”

 

“That brat,” Jonghyun grumbles, but starts walking away. “Way to go revealing my name to a stranger by the way.”

 

The other man puffs out a small laugh. “What’s he gonna do, stab you with a syringe?”

 

Minho clenches his teeth. He’s getting less and less patient with controlling his ire and this new person was pushing it. Mister Sharp Eyes and his easy swagger was pissing off Minho even more.

 

“I can feel your impatience.” The man gestures for him to come in. He follows.

 

There is another person in the room, back turned to them and quietly scanning the bookshelves before deciding on one title and taking it into their hands. The man turns toward them but doesn’t make eye contact as the door behind Minho shuts close. 

 

“What brings you here?” Their eyes lazily scan through the pages of the book they’re holding.

 

A deep and eerily calm voice but commanding all the same. Minho assumes they’re the boss and all at once his rage flares and makes his gut turn once again.

 

“You know why I’m here,” he tries his best to keep his voice level.  _You should know perfectly well why I’m here._

The boss finally looks at him. “I want to hear it from you, Choi Minho. It is not a small favor you’re asking.”

 

“I’m asking you to tell me who did it. You should know since you’re one of them.”

 

“If you’re going to keep talking to us like that, I suggest you leave now. I’m not as patient as our leader here.” Minho nearly forgets about the man beside him, who locks eyes with him in challenge. “I’m not entirely opposed to living up to what you think of us.”

 

“What did I expect, you’re all murderers,” Minho laughs humorlessly. “I came to the right place.”

 

“You watch your mouth-”

 

“Kibum.”

 

Kibum stops and looks at tiredly at Jinki. “Please,” Kibum pleads. “Please tell me we’re not working with him.”

 

Jinki calmly regards the two in front of him. He closes the book in his hands.

 

“Choi Minho, you have a good life ahead of you.”

 

Minho knows it was a question. A question of loyalty, that he would pay his dues when all of this is done.

 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t absolutely sure this was what I wanted.”

 

The Minho of yesterday would’ve laughed at his face today. Choi Minho was passionate and impulsive but not stupid, and yet here he was about to throw away everything he’s worked all his life for.

 

“Then what do you want?”

 

He could hear a nagging voice at the back of his head but he didn’t have time to wrestle with his conscience anymore. 

 

He didn’t deserve to be called a doctor anymore.

 

He had nothing left to lose.

 

Minho walked closer to Jinki. From the corner of his eye he could see Kibum shift but Jinki remained unfazed, unblinking.

 

If he were going to ask for their help, then he might as well bring those fuckers down himself.

 

“I want to kill them. Help me kill them all.”


End file.
